


Families Make It Through

by UltraZuki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hugs, LMAO, Love, M/M, Monokuma Didn't Like The Birth, Mpreg, My First V3 Work Is Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, No One Has Died Yet, Oops, So many tags, nothing makes sense, oh well, poor him, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraZuki/pseuds/UltraZuki
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi do some naughty thingies (that's not happening yet sorry lmao), Kokichi gives birth, everyone's happy about the arrival of the little babba :D(Wait what okay I'm only now realising, you're pregnant for 9 months and here we are in the killing game where no one's been killed and the baby just shows up- Okay I'm lazy I cba to change anything, just pretend it doesn't take that long lmao)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Families Make It Through

Loud cries filled the air, making the others look towards the door. It was the baby. Yes, the baby. 

Kokichi had just given birth. As surprising as it was, considering they were in the killing game. No one was allowed in the medical room, other than Monokuma, Tsumugi (to make clothes and blankets and to help with the delivery), Shuichi, and Kokichi, obviously. 

Soon after, Monokuma and Tsumugi exited the room. The blue-haired girl's eyes were closed and she had a soft smile on her face. She was clutching her hands, looking very happy and quite emotional. "The delivery was success. The baby's perfectly healthy, she's with her momma and dadda right now." Tsumugi said. Monokuma shivered, before noting, "yeesh, who knew births were so gory? That was a goddamn murder scene itself!". 

"Then, can we go see them?" Maki asked. Tsumugi's eyes opened, and she looked rather unsure. "Well, I don't know, considering the baby has only been in this world for a few minutes, she may not like a dozen people surrounding her at once. It may be overwhelming. What do you think, Monokuma?" she responded, looking down at the monochrome bear at the end of her sentence.

"Eh, why not. Though, not all of you will be allowed in at the same time. We'll send about 5 of you in at a time so it's not as crowded. Besides, don't just think about the baby. I'm surprised at myself for saying this, but Kokichi's been through a lot of pain and he's probably exhausted. Try not to cause too much of a fuss." he responded.

Tsumugi clapped her hands together, smiling. "Alright, it's decided! The groups will go like this. Kaito, Maki, Kaede, Rantaro and Kiibo will go in first. Then Himiko, Tenko, Korekiyo, Gonta and Ryoma. Finally, Kirumi, Angie and Miu can go in as a small group. Is that fair?" she announced. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alrighty then! The first lot, off you go!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The first five carefully made their way into the medical room, trying not to make too much noise. Kaito opened the door, and there was Kokichi, laying in the delivery bed, sleeping. Shuichi was sitting next to him, one leg crossed over the other. He was holding the baby, who was wrapped up in a soft, cosy pink blanket. 

The detective looked up with a smile. "Hey guys", he whispered. The others greeted him back and slowly approached them. Kaede whispered, "aww, she's so cute! What did you guys call her?". "This is Saika, Saika Saihara." he responded. They all "awed" in unison. 

"Hey, Shuichi, do you think I could maybe hold her?" Kaede politely asked. "Sure." he said, gently handing Saika over to Kaede. She held the tiny baby close, looking down at her with soft pink eyes. Saika's current short hair was dark purple, like Kokichi's. The minute she realized she was in an unfamiliar pair of arms, her little eyes opened. They were olive-green, like Shuichi's. 

Kaede "awed", slowly rocking Saika back and forth in her arms. But soon after, a loud cry erupted from the small baby's mouth. Kaede's eyes widened, "oh no! I'm so sorry! Did I wake her by accident?" she asked. Maki stepped forward, gently taking Saika off of Kaede and holding her. The baby almost immediately stopped crying.

"Well, it's no wonder! Thanks, Maki!" Kaede beamed. The girl in question gave a tiny smile in response. Kaito walked over to Shuichi, whilst Rantaro and Kiibo stood next to Maki and Kaede, looking down at the baby with smiles on their faces. Then, Kokichi woke up. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, turning his head to look at Shuichi. Kaito noticed this, whispering "I'll leave you alone" to Shuichi before walking over to the others.

"S-Shuichi?" he mumbled. Shuichi looked over, and smiled. He gently embraced Kokichi in a hug, holding him close to his chest. "Hey, sleepyhead." the detective quietly responded. Kokichi looked up with half-opened eyes and a tired smile on his face. "Where's the baby?" he whispered. Shuichi smiled and averted his eyes over to Maki and the others, Kokichi following his gaze.

The sight of Maki holding Saika and the others surrounding her with smiles made him tear up and bury his face in Shuichi's chest. "Shumai.. Why are they being so nice?" he whimpered. "Well, why wouldn't they be nice? There's a new addition to this world, an addition that needs to be treated with love and care. Like you, you know?" he replied, smiling down at the small leader. 

Kokichi began crying, Shuichi bringing him in even closer. The others looked over at the two, wondering why Kokichi was crying. Shuichi shook his head in unbeknownst, looking down at the purplette. Then, Tsumugi walked in. "Sorry guys, your time's up, its time to send in the second group". she said quietly. They nodded, before Maki carefully handed Saika back to Shuichi, and the five left the room. 

Tsumugi left afterwards, calling in the next group. "W-wait, everyone's coming?" Kokichi mumbled. Shuichi gave the baby to Kokichi, who sat up slightly and held her close with a smile. Then, Himiko, Tenko, Gonta, Korekiyo and Ryoma walked in, all with smiles on their faces (obviously they couldn't tell with Korekiyo). 

Himiko and Tenko walked to Kokichi's right side of the bed, whilst the others stood in front of the bed. "Yes! Another girl in the group! What's her name?" Tenko exclaimed. Kokichi was still rather tired, so Shuichi spoke up, "This is Saika, Saika Saihara." They all awed, other than Korekiyo and Ryoma. 

"She's so cute! Maybe I could prepare some magic tricks for her!" Himiko said. Tenko placed a hand on her shoulder with a grin. "Yeah, and I can help too!" she added. "Aw guys, that's really nice of you, I'm sure Saika will love it." Shuichi said. The baby was currently next to Kokichi's chest, sleeping, whilst the small boy looked down at her with a small smile and half-lidded eyes. 

A few minutes had passed before Tsumugi walked in again. "Sorry guys, but your time is up, we need to send the last group in before we can leave these two new parents alone." she smiled. The others walked out, Himiko and Gonta quickly waving before exiting. Tsumugi slowly approached the two, "don't worry guys, this is a smaller group with only 3 people, so it won't be as crowded in here." 

The two nodded. The blue-haired girl then left the room, before Miu, Kirumi and Angie entered. Kirumi and Angie stood by the side of the bed, whilst the inventor stood in front. Then, she asked, "so, what's the little pipsqueak's name?". Shuichi responded with the same thing, "This is Saika. Saika Saihara." 

Miu placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "Awww! Atua shall put a blessing on her!" Angie cheered. "I must admit, she's awfully cute. I'm very happy for you two." Kirumi said in her usual quiet voice. "Thanks, you guys. Kokichi and I, and the baby too, are really grateful for you all visiting us." Shuichi replied. 

The three nodded, "it's no problem! I was really looking forward to seeing the little midgy, and here she is. Damn, she is actually adorable." Miu responded, still with her hands on her hips. Kokichi smiled, before closing his eyes. They all spoke for a few more minutes, before Tsumugi came in with her usual announcement.

The three left the room, Angie giving her usual "byeonara!" as well. "There, now you guys will be left alone." Tsumugi said with a smile. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Chatting could be heard outside the room, about how cute the baby was. It soon died down as everyone presumably went to their dorms or somewhere else.

Kokichi opened his eyes and looked up at Shuichi, who looked down at him with a smile. The purplette cuddled into the other's chest, cradling the baby gently. Shuichi wrapped the smaller boy up in the bed sheets, before wrapping an arm around him and bringing him closer. With a small yawn, Kokichi whispered, "I love you, Shumai." before falling asleep.

Shuichi smiled and held the baby in his other arm. As long as he had his small family by his side, the detective knew he could accomplish anything, even if it meant going through the killing game. He knew it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight lads, I did it 
> 
> mY fIrSt v3 wOrK iS m gOdDaMn pReG 
> 
> I started this at like 1:30am and fell asleep, then I finished it at like 12:00pm so good for me 
> 
> I don't even know what inspired me to write this, I was just reading fanfics on wattpad then decided, "you know what? Let's write some saiouma mpreg at 1 in the morning"
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this anyway~ ;D;
> 
> Song for the Fic: A Thousand Years - Christina Perri (I recommend listening to it whilst reading the fic)


End file.
